


You Take My Breath Away

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [11]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Celestial Creature, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Other, Power Bottom, Temperature Play, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 11Celestial creature | Asphyxiation | Power BottomEvery month, when the moon becomes full and then wanes, an ancient celestial creature is able to take a solid form and come amongst humanity. During this time, it comes to spend its nights with a favored human... A human male named Lee with a certain affinity for having their breath taken away.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, consider donating and buying me a [Ko-Fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/thegoblinwitch)! I appreciate every little bit of support and it helps me to be able to put out more original content during these seasonal 'challenge/prompt' times of year so I have have more time to focus on my content~

Lee slunk into his apartment with a sigh, practically having to drag his tired limbs to simply make it to his old, dingy couch. Collapsing with a loud grumble, he kicked his feet onto the scuffed coffee table, toeing off his work boots and closing his tired eyes. 

Work was long and exhausting, as per usual. He was eager to crawl into bed and sleep for an eternity.

Irritation nipped at him, fraying his nerves. Really, he’d like to get off before going to sleep, but he was just… so exhausted. 

That had been a problem lately. He’d been so tired as of late, he’d been foregoing any time alone at all, even just to get off really quickly, solely so he could get every spare moment of sleep possible.

He sighed remorsefully and leaned forward, cracking his back and shoulders.

The light of the moon outside his window caught attention, making him pause and whip his head to stare out the cracked window. The bright light of the moon shone through the small window, and made him realize just what time of the month it was as he took it the celestial figure’s full appearance. 

Pulling out his phone, he looked up the date to be sure, and yup... Sure enough. 

Tonight was the first night of the full moon. Meaning 3 nights of full moon and then the moon would be waning for the rest of the month.

A smile flickered across Lee’s face, his tiredness ebbing slightly. Finally. The time of the month he looked forward to. 

Standing up, he quickly tidied the small apartment. Not that it mattered, but it would ease his base-level anxieties. He made a note that he should probably shower, but wondered if he had the time. 

Time be damned. 

The man padded into his bedroom and peeled his shirt over his head, leaving him in just his jeans and the skin-tone binder he wore during work shifts. It didn’t provide as much compression as his other binders, but was more bearable for strenuous activity. 

He took a breath, shaking his hair loose as his head popped free from the confines of the smelly t-shirt. 

The sight of a slight glow in his room made him jolt, startling him enough to send him falling back into closet. 

A twinkling laugh rumbled from the creature’s narrow chest as it extended a hand down to him, helping him back up. 

Lee took it gratefully, still grumbling at the creature for startling him. 

Finally back on his feet, he turned to look at the celestial creature before him, taking in its appearance. 

Each month, the creature returned with the phases of the moon, it’s appearance always slightly different. Last time, it had come adorning a white mask that gave it the appearance of an elk, with beautiful gems glittering from the antlers. He never questioned why it’s appearance always changed, simply choosing to revel in the creature's ever changing, beautiful appearance. 

Now, the creature was wearing a glowing white half mask, with tall pointed rabbit ears. Black featureless skin peared out under the mask, it’s body like looking into the endless void of space itself. 

A black coat was wrapped tightly around it, with a fur hood resting down its back. Glowing white tentacles seemed to peer out from within the creature’s coat, rising towards its neck, reaching higher and higher like veins. 

From the elbow down, it’s arms faded from back to the same eerily glowing white, only the tips of its fingers returning to the pitch black, tiny glittering stars gracing it’s touches. 

A celestial looking sash, adorned with stars and moons draped around it’s narrow hips, covering it’s hips, leading down to black pants and boots. 

Lee always found himself in awe of the creature, every time it appeared before him. 

It always took his breath away and always had such an otherworldly aura that could bring him to his knees. Sometimes it did.

The creature leaned on the glittering staff in its hands, tilting its head in a way that showed that the expressionless creature was smirking at the man. 

Lee placed his hands on his hips and stuck his short tongue out at the creature. 

“I think you get your rocks off on startling me, you know that?” 

He reached over his head and began to tug at the binder, eager for relief, shower be damned. 

The otherworldly laughter saturated the room again as the creature chuckled at his retort. 

The man had begun to grumble and curse as he got stuck halfway out of his binder, freezing when cool hands touched him. 

He eased into the touch, relaxing and letting the water-like feeling overtake him and tug the binder over his head the rest of the way for him. 

The creature paced over to his closet, hanging the binder up where it knew it belonged before turning to the man, eyeing him through the mask affectionately. 

Finally free from the contraption, Lee could breathe easier, his chest cracking slightly with relief as he took a full breath in and out. 

Smiling at the creature before him, he stepped forward, slipping his hands up the creature’s chest. 

“Thanks… that’s SO much easier with help, you have no idea.”

Leaning up on tip-toe slightly, he pressed a kiss to the creature’s exposed face where it’s mouth would be, were it human. 

A tinkling sound rang out through the room, almost like a purr.

Lee couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“I like this month… don’t get me wrong, the elk was beautiful… but this half-mask, I can definitely get used to…”

The creature pressed back into him, returning the ‘kiss’. A chill flowed through Lee as familiar sensations sent his insides doing flips. His very equilibrium felt like it was being sent into a tail-spin. The gravity holding him to the Earth faded away for a moment and he felt like he was free falling.

The creature drew a hand up Lee’s bare sides, sending shivers across his body, before slipping it’s chilled hands down, tucking its hands into his jeans, gripping him tightly. 

Lee groaned into the creature, starting to press longingly against it. As the cool touches continued, it caused a fire to start in his belly, that was quickly turning into a blaze. 

The creature slipped it’s hands forward, starting to unbutton his jeans, when Lee tugged away, shaking his head. 

The creature tilted its head in confusion.

“I don’t want that tonight. I’m tired, and frankly, super dysphoric right now…”

The creature gave a nod, starting to back away. The feeling of gravity returning slowly sank in and Lee felt his world become heavier at the loss of contact. 

Lee slipped his arms up and around the creature’s neck, drawing it down and towards him again. 

Whispering lowly against the side of its face, Lee couldn’t help but pant out.

“I never said I don’t want to have our fun tonight… just not like that… Think you’re up to that?”

The creature pulled away slightly, and despite the mask, it’s expression seemed to darken as it stared down at the human, the way it held itself hunching down and becoming more primal.

Lee grinned at the change in the creature’s disposition. “That what I thought… now pick me up… bring me to bed.” 

The creature complied, slipping it’s hands down Lee’s ass and cupping him under his thighs, pulling him up easily and wrapping his legs around it’s waist. With long strides, it quickly made the short distance to the bed before lowering Lee down, crawling over him and tilting its head, waiting for another command. 

So this was how it wanted to play? Lee couldn’t contain his thoughts as he fought down a giggle. This was going to be fun…

Lee panted slightly, staring up at the creature with eyes full of lust. He slipped his arms upwards, around the creature’s shoulders again, tracing shapes into the creature’s neck and back.

“Touch me… just keep it above the waist. Maybe…” Lee’s eyes blew out slightly at the thought, his arousal growing. He knew what he really wanted and needed to get off. And he knew the creature would comply happily. But asking always felt awkward. 

But it wanted him to order it as much as he wanted it done. 

The creature’s mask tilted in the opposite direction, patiently waiting for him to finish before it set to its task. 

“I want you to do the thing tonight… choke me… THAT way.”

Lee could feel the smile on the creature’s features as it dove down, tracing it’s face along his skin, the ‘kisses’ leaving tingling, cold sensations that made his senses go into overdrive. 

Each touch pulled a gasp from him against his will. 

One of the creature’s hands slid to his left nipple, pinching the bud and yanking on it, making Lee moan loudly, the cool sensation making the painful ache unbearably pleasurable. Frost began to lightly form in a soft powder across his skin with each touch.

Lee’s hands slid up the back of the creature’s neck, gripping it tightly for a moment before raking down it’s back. The creature shuddered under his touch, moving lower to tease both of his nipple in unison as punishment for rilling it up further. 

The sounds coming from Lee’s mouth escalated with each touch, his hips starting to thrust upwards with each touch, completely against his will. 

The creature felt the brush of hips against it’s stomach and rose up slightly, repositioning so it could grind it’s pelvis hard against Lee’s, forcing him to keep his hips against the bed. As soon as Lee ceased grinding against the hardness and sharp hips holding him down, the creature eased away slightly. 

It refused to let itself rut against the human, only using its own arousal to keep the man in place as it pleasured him. 

The man let out a whimper and stared up at the creature. Another laugh, this one louder, rang throughout the room, coming from the featureless being as it watched Lee drown in his arousal. 

Lee began to pant, about to tell the creature to just get on with it, when he felt a cold hand settle around his neck. 

Lee’s pulse quickened under the touch, anticipation racing through him. 

He swallowed hard as the creature stared down at him one last time, looking for consent. 

The man stared back, his pupils blown wide with lust and need. “Fucking do it… I want it. I NEED it…” 

The creature’s presence became overwhelming, hunching over him as it’s non-existent ‘smile’ overtook it’s aura again. 

The grip on Lee’s neck tightened slightly, but not enough to restrict his air flow. No, this was just to help ground him. To help him feel secure. He swallowed thickly, reveling in the pressure as a coil began to form in his belly, anticipation swelling. 

The creature reached it’s other glowing hand towards his face, running cool fingers down his face, closing his eyelids gently. It traced delicate symbols over his cheeks before landing on his lips, slipping it’s hand over his mouth. 

The cool pressure felt so relaxing. A beautiful prelude for what was to come. 

Shivers shot down Lee’s spine. 

The stars on the creature’s finger tips began to shimmer as it pulled it’s hand away, it’s fingertips pulling at an invisible thread over Lee’s mouth. 

The man’s lips parted as he felt his very breath slipping from his body. The feeling of the vacuum of space filling him slowly as his lungs and throat started to tighten and burn. 

His chest ached, heaving but unable to draw anything in. 

The creature gripped it’s hand tighter over the man’s head, pulling further away, increasing the force on the man’s lungs. 

Lee’s eyes opened, watching as the creature tilted it’s head, watching him intently, ever so carefully. 

The burning feeling in his core continued to build. Tears slipped from his eyes, he was so close, he felt like he was going to break. 

The creature sat back, resting it’s full weight on the man to keep him from squirming as seconds passed. 

The edges of the human’s vision began to blur and he closed his eyes, clenching them tight as he tapped his chest, tears forming. He just needed a little more. Just a little more, he was so close… the fire in his belly was going to destroy him. 

The creature understood as he slapped his chest, leaning it’s face down, keeping it’s fist raised so the man’s breath couldn’t return, keeping him at the brink of consciousness. 

Cool skin slid against the man’s collar and neck when suddenly a jagged maw split open across the expressionless face. Swirls of black, and purples, and reds flickered deep within the creature, swallowing all light and sound that dared look into the mouth.

The creature would never let the human see this. It would be impossible... But it would use it on them when they couldn’t see. Happily. 

Running a long black tongue over the human’s collarbone, it bit down, letting the shuddering cold feeling ride through the human like a wave. 

The sharp sensation rocked through Lee hard enough to make him jolt, just as he could feel his consciousness slipping. The coil in his belly snapped, waves of pleasure ebbing through him as his body shook, his toes curling and his fingers balling into tight fists. 

The creature lowered it’s hand, opening it’s fingers and releasing the human’s breath as the man took a deep, gasping breath.

Tears freely ran down the human’s face as the overwhelming sensations still rocked him, keeping every one of his nerves frayed and raw. 

The creature’s maw returned into nothingness as it rose up, peering through it’s mask and into the human’s eyes, which were still distant as the man came down from his high. 

The creature ran cool, soothing hands down the man’s face and neck, resting it’s palms on his chest to help soothe any remaining ache. 

Lee slowly came down from his headspace, smiling at the creature as it made itself comfortable next to the human. 

Giving it a smile, he shucked away his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers as he sprawled out next to the creature. 

Draping an arm over it’s waist, he burrowed his face into it’s jacket, fighting off the beginnings of sleep. 

His fight was futile though. Within minutes he passed out, the creature watching over him happily as it watched his dreams of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and following along!  
Remember to leave a comment and kudo if you enjoyed this story~


End file.
